Perfect Strokes
by White Ogre
Summary: Of all the things she could draw… Why must it be him? And although the drawing freaked Neji to no end, he still couldn't think of anything other than praises to the artist. /AU NejiTen/


**Perfect Strokes **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
**

The first time Neji saw one of her works was when he was still in high school. He was asked to fetch the work sheets a teacher carelessly left in the art room and it was there for him to look—a sketchpad left by one of the students. Curiosity got the best of him and he peered at it only to regret doing so. To him, what he saw speaks nothing like art. It is by far the weirdest thing a fan girl could ever come up with.

He ripped the page, folded it and dumped it in his pocket.

On his way back to his class, he came across a girl hurriedly making her way to the art room. A worried expression plastered on her face.

"Hey…" He began as she passed him. "You left something there didn't you?" He made sure to give her a hint of annoyance in his tone.

He heard her gasp. "I don't know what you are talking about." She answered nervously and then ran away.

Threatening her was his initial reaction, but he wasn't sure yet if it was really her work. So instead, he went with something that will give her the idea of how he's not interested in any of her future attempts.

That night, Neji tried to remember her face, but nothing came up. The only thing clear to him was that she had her hair in two buns atop her head.

* * *

Lying on his bed he examined the drawing.

He spotted something on the bottom right of the paper.

_Aika102_

_Could that be her name? _He thought.

It must have not been her intention to leave her sketchpad on purpose noting the frantic face she had when he met her. But still, of all the things she could draw… Why must it be him? And although the drawing freaked him to no end, he still couldn't think of anything other than praises to the artist.

* * *

Still unsure of his determination to know about _Aika_, he tried to squeeze out some information from his friends.

"_I'm not really sure…" _

"_Umm… what's up with you today, man?" _

"_When did you start to tolerate your fan girls?" _

"_Aika who?" _

"_Just drop it. The girl prefers to be a creepy mystery—" _

Those were the only replies he managed to get so far, not to mention the laughter.

It's not that he's going crazy for her all of a sudden because of the talent she posses. He was never that paranoid to begin with. He was just captured by the whole art itself. There are many artists out there who could pull it off better than her in visualizing their passion. But for someone whom he hasn't met before in his life, to draw him like she knew him, is something entirely different. Everything was carefully detailed. Haunting as it seems, she was able to capture his emotions as she drew his eyes. And staring at it, only one word could form into his mind –'me'.

She wasn't really a ghost for he actually sees her around the campus. It was easy for him to detect her with that distinctive hairstyle she fixed herself. But he never really got that close for she would always run away. Her undertakings told Neji that she already knew he saw her work. On the other hand, it only made him even more confused. If she's really a fan girl, wouldn't she be happy he finally acknowledged her? A normal fan girl would squeal with her friends.

It had frustrated him to not be able to ask her the questions on his mind. He tried setting the drawing aside, hiding it in one of his bedside drawers. However, he still found himself yearning to look at it every time.

* * *

The beating of his heart was unexplainable the moment he set foot on the school that Valentine's Day. He was hopeful that _Aika _might give him something.

Making his way to his first class, he was met with a lot of girls handing him their gifts. He made sure not to be rude and accepted all of them. Aika wasn't there and he suddenly felt down.

Upon finally reaching his classroom, he saw her back retreating to the other direction. He kept his cool and decided not to follow her.

He was surprised when a girl handed him a note. With his eyebrow raised he accepted it. The girl with long blond hair set in a high ponytail didn't give him a word, so he opened the note right away.

_Starry Messenger_

_Sis, Peter_

* * *

All the while, he wasn't paying attention to his teacher. His mind kept on wandering on the note he got from one of his classmates and it's hard for him to concentrate.

As soon as the bell rang, Neji headed straight for the library.

Someone called him over on his way home.

"Hey, Neji let's go on a group date!" He turned around and saw Sasuke lounging at one of the school's picnic table with some of their friends.

"I'll have to pass, there's something I need to do." He responded.

"Is this about that Aika again?" Sasuke yelled, "Quit it man, the girl's crazy." He bumped fist with the guy across from the table and they shared a fit of laughter.

"No!"

Seeing as how his friends were taken aback by his sudden reaction, Neji tried to explain in a soft voice, "…my uncle… he wants me home early."

He made a move to leave but was stopped again by Sasuke.

"How lame," He stated darkly, "You're a 'nobody' after all."

Neji gave him a side glance.

"You're right."

* * *

_HOOOONK!_

Neji couldn't be angrier at the situation. He's already in a bad mood and his cousin had to be this careless.

He rolled down his car window, "What's with you?" He yelled at her.

Hinata looked down, "I'm sorry Neji-niisan. I wasn't paying attention." The fear in her eyes was immensely visible to him.

Neji glared at her, unable to conceal his anger.

Getting out of his car, he looked at Hinata's frightened form. He was about to scold her when a girl suddenly joined them, coming from his uncle's mansion.

"Hinata-chan~" She said in a sing song voice. "Thank you so much for lending me some of your clothes." Giving her a wide cheesy grin, she added, "I owe you big time!"

Her dark brown hair was damp and it reached just at her shoulders.

"What happened?" Neji asked as he looked at Hinata's friend.

He can't see her face for she had her back on him.

"Some girls threw a bucket of cold water at her and locked her in one of the bathroom stalls. I heard her screaming when I went there, so I helped her." Hinata replied in a quiet voice. "Please don't tell father I brought someone over, Neji-niisan."

He scoffed.

"Umm… this is—"

"Not interested." He said as he headed to the mansion remembering the book he borrowed.

* * *

After a nice bath Neji went to his study table and took out the book from his bag. He was not in the mood to be reading something. So, he lazily flipped through the pages.

"What's this…?" He was surprised when something fell.

It was another note.

_Neji-san, _

_This letter is NOT A DECLARATION OF LOVE or any sort of related crap, so please continue reading._

_I can see you ripped the page of my drawing of you. You must be scared or freaked out—I understand. But just to make things clear, I AM NOT AN OBSESSED FAN GIRL. I never stalked you nor write your name with hearts on the pages of my notebook. _

_I am just a normal student who loves art. And the reason I know you is because you're popular and your name is always chanted everywhere. _

_There's this one time when you're sitting on a picnic table alone, your eyes downcast. Before I knew it, my hand started working. As I drew, I was playing the questions I used to ask whenever my friends are down. Since you never looked at me before, I made my drawing of you rest its eyes on me. I didn't actually finish it right away because you left. So whenever I had breaks, I would take my time in remembering what I saw at that moment. I can't say you're not good looking, because you are and I'm pretty sure you know that very well. _

_The surprise that took over me was the same as yours I guess. I never expected my finished work to be like that and I was proud of it as an artist. Please don't be mad at me, I was just looking for an inspiration that time and my eyes landed on you. I wanted to keep that, but I can't ask for it back. It's yours now. You can do whatever you want with it. _

_I don't want a reply and it's better for us not to meet, otherwise it would be awkward. _

_I deeply apologize for the trouble, _

_Aika102_

_P.S. That's the only drawing I have of you. Peace!_

Neji read the letter again. He really wanted to know who she is. And now he's certain that 'Aika' isn't her real name.

* * *

He got in with Hinata in his uncle's car. Slumping on the back seat, he let out a big sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. The graduation ceremony didn't really make him happy. Bidding goodbyes to his friends was a lot more depressing than he thought it would be. And he just can't think of himself studying something his heart does not long for.

In the middle of the silent ride home, Hinata turned to him as if wanting to say something.

"What is it?" His tone was flat and his elbow was rested on the car door. He sometimes needed to push her a little because her fright would always overpower her.

"Remember the girl I helped?" She looked down and played with the charm on her phone. "She was also a senior and she was there at the ceremony."

"I told you before didn't I? I am not interested in any of your friends."

"She just wanted me to ask you if you enjoyed that book—Starry Messenger." She said quietly, carefully choosing her words since her father was close by.

Neji couldn't believe what he just heard.

"What?"

"She said—" Hinata was about to say it again but Neji stopped her.

"I know… I get it. What else did she say?"

"That was all she said."

"Do you know anything about her?"

"Yes."

"Tell me..."

"She's loves to draw, but she never joined the art club." She answered. "That's all. Our schedules clashed so I don't see her around school that much."

Hinata looked at him carefully and worry suddenly flashed on her eyes, "Are you okay niisan?"

"What's her name?" He looked at her, eyes pleading, and voice almost in a whisper.

"Tenten."

* * *

For two years, Neji could no longer force himself to study Business Management. He wanted to be a writer, but his uncle, Hiashi, never gave him the freedom to do so.

Neji never learned a lesson from his uncle's brutal punishments. He believed that no one could turn their back on their passion.

He worked in the shadows continuously and never did once expect his uncle to barge in his room uninvited.

"Where did you hide it?" Hiashi demanded.

Neji only looked at him, trying his best to control his rage.

"Speak!"

"It's on my bedside drawer." Neji's jaw hardened and he balled his fists.

Hiashi opened his bedside drawer and took all of the contents inside. Neji caught a glimpse of something and his eyes went wide.

"Hiashi-sama!" He yelled as he ran after his uncle. "Please wait…"

"Quiet." Hiashi replied, as he went to the fireplace.

"Stop." Neji blocked Hiashi's way. "Please, allow me to take something from those papers. I promise I will live my life in any way you wish."

Hiashi considered Neji's request for awhile and scanned the papers he had in hand. He stopped when he suddenly saw something.

"You mean this?" He said, showing Neji the drawing.

"Please." He knelt in front of his uncle, hoping he would hand it to him. "It was a gift from someone…" _And I treasure it dearly. _

"Aika? Hmm. I see." In less than a second Hiashi ripped the drawing apart and threw it into the fire, followed by the other papers he was holding. "Stand up and go to your room. You will stay there until you get over this stupidity."

Neji couldn't put himself to sleep that night. He felt like someone stabbed him on the chest and there's this weight pressing him down on the mattress.

He wanted to cry, but not a single tear fell.

* * *

Those were the happenings a long time ago, but never did Neji expect it to sway him. He's 28 now. He deemed the feelings he once felt over something trivial was good as gone.

His eyes roamed the enormous reception room. The chandelier, the flowers, the ice sculptures, everything was elegantly decorated. It was a grand celebration for everyone for it's the company's 50th anniversary. But what thrilled people the most was the thought that a work of art would be auctioned during the celebration.

When the lights dimmed, everyone instantly focused their attention to where the spotlight hits the stage.

A man with long gray hair presented himself onstage along with the art that was covered in a cloth.

"Good evening, lovely ladies!" He said, as he wagged his eyebrows and flashed the crowd a smile which he probably practiced in front of the mirror every morning.

A forced cough was heard back stage and the man suddenly straightened himself. He grumbled added in flat tone, "and gentlemen."

"Ahem. Now, before we start you should all know that the money from this auction would be donated for charity. What I have here is a 12x14 inch- portrait. Wooden frame is 3'4 inches wide on all sides…"

Whispers could be heard the moment the man showed the portrait. The starting price was $1100 but the people kept on bidding higher.

"$2000…"

"$2300…"

"$3500!"

.

.

.

.

.

"$12000!"

"Somebody give me $12300. Come on… no one?" The man kept on encouraging the crowd and since no one bid any higher, he concluded the evening, "Alright, going once, going twice, sold to the lady in that dashing fiery red dress! Congratulations."

The lady went up the stage as she claimed the portrait. Some applauded and some were just envious.

Everyone was giving off their piece of mind except for Neji.

Staring at the portrait shifted his world. What just happened felt too much for a dream to him.

_She told me what I had had been her only work of me. _

"I brought the artist over, but she suddenly felt sick so she rushed for the balcony. You can meet her later though hehehe..." The man scratched his head and smiled sheepishly.

His words echoed to Neji's head. Without a second thought, he went for the direction to the balcony.

He felt paralyzed.

There she was, looking at the night sky. Her hair in two buns and her plum dress flowing gracefully with the chilly air.

Alarmed with the feeling that someone's watching her, she quickly spun around.

The intensity of their stares was enough to melt the world around them.

He moved closer to her, his heartbeat getting louder each step.

The emotions overwhelming him was getting to control.

"Aika?" He breathed.

She blinked and slowly flashed him a sweet smile.

"Yes?"

* * *

_And that's it!  
_

_What do you think? :)  
_

_I hope you guys enjoyed it. _

_Thanks for reading.  
_


End file.
